PhanFiction - Imagine - (Multi-part) -
by Sbuna101
Summary: NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT: Dan doesn't know how to come out.
1. Part 1

PhanFiction  
Imagine  
by Sbuna101

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot, a bit personel to me. I might write another chapter, depending on how some certain things go, but for right now, it's a one-shot. thanks :)**

-Dan-

Imagine that one person. The one who you'd do anything for, and couldn't live without. That person that you've said things to; things no one else in the world has heard you say. That person might be a sibling, a parent, a spouse, a lover, a friend, a neighbor. For me, it was a friend. A best friend. A best friend who I have lived with for years, and in evey second of it, I wanted to be his lover. It was Phil.  
Now imagine a secret. Your secret. The one you haven't told anyone. It lays under your skin constantly pushing, trying to escape, but you have to hold it in. The secret could be anything, but only you know._ Only you_. It's the type of secret that you can't let out, for once you do, you can't draw it back in. For me; it's the secret of my sexuality. I have been battling with myself for awhile, not sure if it was true or not, but soon enough I realized,_ I was gay_.  
That's enough imagining for now, come back to the present. I was in the hallway of my apartment curled up in a ball, my knees pressed against my chest. Phil had just left for his holiday in Florida, giving me a hug goodbye. The entire week I had been building up the courage to tell him. I had been dreaming of it: Phil would be about to leave. I would stop him, tell him my secret, and receive a hug of pride and what not. That's not what happened though.

_"It's fine, I can take a taxy to the station." Phil smiled as he shuffled his luggage out the door._  
_"Oh- okay." I said, still trying to find an excuse to why I could come, but he was a grown man, he could take care of himself._  
_"I'll see you in a week!"_  
_We exchanged hugs, but I knew I had to. I had to tell him. "Erm- Phil. Wait."_  
_"Yeah?"_  
_This was it. Time to let him know everything that's been hidden inside. I had practiced it all in my mind; but what if he doesn't accept it? What if he calls me a freak and doesn't come back. I stood starring at him, probably looking like a fool._  
_"Uh- oh um. Nevermind." I chickened out._  
_"Okay then. See you very soon! Bye." He beemed, knowing his taxy was waiting._  
_"Bye," I forced a smile, my voice shaking slightly._

I got up, cringing at the fact that I could have told him. I could have gotten this all off my chest. _What I could have done_.  
Imagine the rejection. Imagine him leaving. Imagine that blue-eyed, black-haired, man, that one person I loved, call me 'queer'. Would Phil do that?  
Imagine acceptance. Imagine him beeming at me, telling me how proud he was that I was brave enough to say these things. Imagine him, hugging me senseless, completely fine with how I was..  
I held up my phone, my finger hovering over the _'Phil Lester'_ number. Should I take the risk?

_The End _

**A/N: This is the first thing I've written on here with no phan cuddles or kisses :3 anyway, thanks for reading, and please reveiw!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So, I wasn't planning on turning this into a multi-parted one, but some people wanted it, and I was like 'why not'. I don't know how often these will come out, (no pun intended) but there should be at least one part a month, I don't know. LOVE YOU :D (legal disclaimer: unlike most of my multi-parted/chaptered stories, I haven't completed this, nor written the next part in advance so sorry if it sucks)**

-Dan-

With Phil gone, the apartment felt lonely. I walked through the hallways, caressing the walls, my mind listing all the things I could, and should be doing right now, yet I didnt feel the motivation. I was still angry at myself for stepping down, and not telling Phil about my sexual preferences. There was still a fear of non-acceptance. I could live with anyone else not approving of me, but Phil, like I said, was the one person I need in my life.  
With a feeling of depression eating at my feelings, I decided to call up PJ to see if I could take my mind off of my predicament.

_"Come on over!" PJ's voice said through the phone, a known smile on his face._  
_"You sure? I dont want to be a bother or-"_  
_"A bother? Dan, you're a friend. Of course it's not a bother!"_

And here I was, sitting on PJ's couch, his Wii on, playing countless games of Mario Kart 8.  
"No! PJ DON'T!" I yelled as he started to pass me on the race.  
"Eat it, fool!" The green eyed friend said triumphantly, before the screen went black, followed by the lights of his apartment.  
"Well crap." He muttered, setting his controller down. "Right when I was about to win."  
"Power outage saves the day!" I smiled, pulling out my phone, turning on the torch feature.  
"How abouts I make us some tea?"  
With the two of us on the couch, tea in bright colored mugs in our hands, and two individual blankets tightly around us, we started discussing various things, PJ currently talking about his newest film idea. When he was finished, I nodded, sipping my tea, agreeing on how interesting the idea would be. He took quite a large gulp of his own, glancing at me with an expectant look, ready for me to change the topic of conversation, as friends do.  
I had been thinking over this ever since Phil left, and I wasn't going to chicken out, but I wasn't ready to leave the closet, quite yet.  
"Um- Peej?"  
"Mhmm?" He lifted his head from starring at the ink black tea, hidden in the dark.  
"You're pretty smart, yeah?"  
He chuckled a bit. "I don't know about that, but I'd say out of the Fantastic Foursome, I'm the brightest."  
This would have made me giggle, but now, I was dead serious. He noticed how my face didn't change, like he expected. "Why? Is there something you wanted to ask?"  
I took in a deep breath. "I just- don't ask any questions, but can I get some.. anonymous advice?"  
"Of course." He gave a small smile. PJ really was an amazing friend, I'd say one of the bests, that statment excluding Phil, obviously.  
"So let's just say, there's somthing about youself, that you, as a person, have accepted, but you don't think others will. You want to tell someone, though; you're afraid." I looked down at my fidgeting fingers, surrounding my mug. "You're afraid that.. things will change. They'll either brush it off like one more thing they know about you, or it might come between you and that person. Would you take the risk, knowing you need him- er that one person, in your life?"  
He sat there, contemplating everything.  
"I'm sorry, that was a bit deep." I said quickly, trying to rid the unnerving silence.  
PJ's glance fell from my eyes to the sofa, still thinking. "Are you completely sure about this certain thing?"  
It was my turn to think. "Yeah." I nodded.  
"Ok then, so let's say, hypothetically, a friend of mine was, -uh, I don't know, gay, for this choice example." I felt myself tense up, but he continued. "And he was afraid that no one would accept him. Now again, we be hypithetical. Let's pretend that I really enjoy this certain person's company, and would love for him to be honest about whatever could potentionally be bothering him. I understand that this friend is going though a hard time, and don't want to pressure him into anything, yet I'd be more than happy if he trusted me enough to tell me."  
Once again, my gaze fell into my cup, words trying to press themselves out of my lips. I felt a hand being placed on my knee, and I saw what was coming. "Dan. Are you-"  
Right then, I burst into tears. He set down his mug, engulfing me into a hug.  
"Shhh, Dan it's ok." He patted my back, reassuringly.  
I just nodded into the crook of his neck, my full on sobbing falling into soft whimpers and sniffles.  
He pulled apart, his hands still on my upper arms. "You're an amazing person, there's nothing you need to worry about."  
I just nodded, sniffing again, thankful for PJ's support.  
"Now then." He smiled. "There's just one thing we need to discuss."  
I looked at him questionably, not sure what he meant.  
"When are you going to tell Phil?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review :D**


End file.
